The intended research of the Biophotonics Section will include developing probes and techniques for use in diffraction limited and sub-diffraction limited fluorescence imaging of cells and tissues. Major emphasis will be placed on developing new and improving existing genetically encoded fluorescent proteins for use as markers and sensors. Methods and technologies will include confocal, TIRF, and widefield microscopies, single molecule imaging, fluorescence spectroscopy and protein engineering.